


Doctor's Pet

by StixzAwesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Edging, F/M, Sex, Teasing, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixzAwesome/pseuds/StixzAwesome
Summary: Having witnessed Nami in her most intimate moment, Chopper confuses it with something else entirely and now asks Robin to help him save the poor thing. It's up to her to set things straight and to guide him into adulthood, much to her enjoyment. However, Robin soon finds out that she's bitten off more than she can chew...
Relationships: Nico Robin & Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Coming of Age - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: Teasing

The day started like many others, sunny, peaceful and without a shred of logic to be found. It wasn’t as much the New World being unpredictable, mysterious or even magical. Nope, it had to be their captain, whom so intelligently thought he could run on water much like their musician could. A storm of screams, insults and cries for help echoed throughout the ship as the majority hurried to see what was going on. The rest were busy fishing up the drowning idiot or expressing their quite colorful opinions about his behaviour. Robin, on the other hand, just continued to read undisturbed in her chair, chuckling at the commotion around her.

Among the select few who bothered to dive into the water, Zoro groaned and barked at Luffy before forcefully throwing him onto the ship. While he was used to saving his captain’s life, time and time again, it was starting to get a bit annoying at this point. Thankfully, since Luffy was all rubber, it was only fitting for the swordsman to seek compensation by beating the living shit out of him for an undisclosed period of time. It did wonders to release all that pent up frustration before going back to his nap. The commotion did die down after a short while and everyone seemed to go back to their previous activity. Everyone but Chopper.

Seemingly stuck in his thoughts, the little guy wandered all over the ship without any real destination in mind. It wasn’t until he saw Robin glancing in his direction, having noticed his apparent and troubled expression. Chopper quickly dove into cover with great speed, but leaving most of his person in clear view as always. It didn’t take long for him to realize that it was quite pointless to hide from Robin and simply walked straight up to her.

“Uhm, Robin?” he anxiously asked. “You wouldn’t happen to have a moment to spare, would you?”

She took a few seconds to just look at him, as if trying to analyze what could possibly be wrong. He seemed genuinely unsettled about something and this, in turn, made Robin a bit worried as well. “But of course, Chopper.” she replied with a kind smile. “What seems to be the problem?”

Chopper looked around for a brief moment, just to make sure no one was listening. “If it’s not too much of a hassle... could we have this conversation in the infirmary?”

“By all means.” 

Wasting no time, Chopper quickly scurried over to his infirmary and waited for Robin to enter before shutting the door close and locking it behind him. “There...” he sighed. “We should have some privacy here.”

“It must be quite serious if you are this worried; are you okay, Chopper?”

Chopper stared up at his friend with big, puppy-like eyes and tried to think of a good way to express his concerns. He certainly didn’t want to worry Robin too much, or to cause any kind of confusion. If anything, poorly placed words would cause even more trouble. After a few moments of thinking, he finally gave her his reply. “I’m fine, but I’m worried about Nami, I think she might be sick, or injured.”

Robin stared at the youngster, not quite sure what to say. Nami was certainly not sick or hurt, at least not from what she could tell. “What makes you say that?” she asked.

“I was up later yesterday, working on some new variations of my rumble ball, when I really had to go to the bathroom. But when I got there, I could hear Nami’s voice coming from the bath... it sounded like she was in a lot of pain; she wouldn’t stop groaning and grunting... she was really loud and even cursed a lot more than she normally does!”

At this point, Robin couldn’t help but smile at this endearing little soul, but made sure to cover her amusement with a hand. “Go on.” she gestured after having calmed down a bit.

“Right...” Chopper’s expression turned very serious as he explained the next part. “I wanted to make sure she was alright, so I confronted her about it earlier today, but she just laughed and said not to worry about it.” He paused and let out a concerned sigh. “I’m worried that she’s just pretending to be well as to not worry me or the others! What if she’s really sick and believes I can’t help her?!”

Unable to keep it in her any longer, Robin let out a brief chuckle, then placed one of her hands on top of Chopper’s head and gave him a gentle pat. “Oh I do not think it is something you need to worry about, my dear doctor.”

Very confused and still somewhat upset, he brushed her hand away swiftly, but carefully. “What do you mean? Has she talked to you about it?” he asked with an almost demanding tone. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

Smiling gently, Robin picked Chopper up and sat him down next to her. “There is nothing wrong with Nami, I assure you. If anything, what you heard just means that she is a healthy, young woman.”

“I don’t understand at all, Robin...” Chopper replied, tilting his head slightly.

“Fufu...” she snickered. “Surely a doctor of your caliber knows about sex, am I correct?”

Once those words had been uttered, Chopper’s expression changed in a heart-beat, and his apparent confusion was completely dissolved. “S-SEX?!” he blurted out at the top of his lungs. “Wait, does that mean she’s expecting a baby?!” Without even waiting for a reply, the young doctor scurried about, searching for all the books he had on the subject and started speed-reading through everything he could find. “Oh no... this isn’t my field of expertise at all! Doctorine has only spoken briefly about human mating rituals, and I have never even experienced child-birth of any kind before! I have to prepare!

It was amusing to see the little guy dart around, worrying so much about the health of their dear, but unreasonably slutty friend. “You really ought to learn to keep your voice down, Nami” Robin thought to herself. She had definitely had to listen to the navigators sexual exploits, time and time again. Robin could barely count the nights she’s had to hear all those lustful moans before going to bed. Of course, she has also been fortunate enough to have spent plenty of them fucking her senseless herself as well. Nami truly knew how to let loose and to enjoy the most her body had to offer. To think she’d cause this much trouble for their doctor, though; she would have to reprimand her personally when this was all over.

“Ah, I think should be it...” Chopper exclaimed and immediately started reading the very dusty and old book he had found. “Okay... so that goes there, naturally... and repeatedly to stimulate... oh boy...” he muttered softly under his breath as he continued to peruse. “Nine months... that’s just a bit longer than I’d thought...”

“Chopper.” Robin intervened. “I do not think this is necessary; Nami is not pregnant; she was just enjoying an intimate moment with Luffy.”

“What do you mean ‘not pregnant’, Robin?” he paused. One of his eyebrows slowly rose at this odd statement. “The purpose of mat... intercourse is to produce an offspring, and to ensure the the continuation of ones genes.”

Robin gave it her all not to squeal out of sheer love for this adorable little thing. “I can not say how it is like for reindeer, but us humans do have sex just for fun. I would even go as far as to say that almost all sex we have is for pleasure only.”

Chopper’s head tilted to the side once more. “That doesn’t make much sense to me at all... I know I’ve read about it somewhere, so I know you’re not pulling my leg.” he replied and went back to reading. “Elevates levels of serotonin... the release of dopamine and oxytocin, a natural painkiller... wait!” Chopper expression turned dire once more. “You don’t think... Is Nami having intercourse because she’s hurt?! Or, maybe... she’s even gotten addicted from the release of dopamine and can’t stop herself anymore?!”

“No, I do not think she...” Robin barely got a thing said as Chopper started running circles around the room.

“Oh this is bad! I have to talk to her immediately... no! I can’t do that, she might distance herself and become even more difficult to approach... but I need to treat her before she gets too far into her addictions... Oh Robin! What should I do?!”

“As I previously mentioned, Chopper; there is nothing to worry about. Nami is fine, she is not hurt, and she’s not....” Robin paused and gave her sentence some thought. She couldn’t say that Nami wasn’t addicted; that girl couldn’t go a day or two without getting at least one good fucking. “Nami does have certain needs... and she does have a particular, and odd, way of expressing that need.” she said with a tone of uncertainty. Robin didn’t want to alarm the poor doctor, but Nami was definitely a complete, grade-A slut. She didn’t want to lie either, not to Chopper at least. “Just trust me when I say that Nami is perfectly fine; she is just having fun in her own, unique way.”

Coming to a gradual halt and feeling slightly bad for not trusting his friend’s words. Even as though he believed every word, his position as doctor put him in an uneasy spot. “I guess I just don’t understand the reasoning behind it?”

“And that is quite all right, my dear doctor.” She placed her hand on top of his head once more and gave him a calming pat. “See it as any other fun activity, like fishing or partying. It could be for the very same reasons as you mentioned, but we do it because we enjoy it.”

“Oh...” Chopper seemed to perk up immediately after hearing her example. “That makes a lot of sense actually! I guess I’ve never thought of it that way before... haha! It’s probably because I’ve never actually done it either!”

“Would you like to?” Robin blurted out without even realizing what she had just said, not before it was far too late. It must have been all those thoughts about Nami and her frisky personality, all those lewd memories of them together. That and maybe the fact that Robin herself had grown more needy over the last couple of months. Hearing Nami and Luffy fuck, without taking part in it herself has made her susceptible to anything remotely sexual.

“Well, I guess I’ll become a parent one day eventually, but I don’t see myself having kids just yet.” he chuckled, imagining a cluster of even tinier versions of himself running about.

Robin couldn’t help herself, she was far too gone in her own fantasies to even consider if this was wrong of her or not. In all honesty, though, Chopper was already well above the age of maturity for a reindeer. Even if compared to human standards, he was still old enough to enjoy some adult fun, especially after recently having celebrated his eighteenth birthday. “I did not mean the ulterior application of sex, Chopper...” she chuckled and winked playfully.

Chopper stared at her and tried to understand the implication of her words. “I mean...” his face brightened slightly as he put two and two together. “At some point, I guess, but I’m far too busy right now; I don’t have the time to be fooling around too much. I need to learn, grow stronger and become a better doctor before I could even consider such a weird thing!” his blush continued to grow.

“What if I could be of assistance for your endeavor towards knowledge?” Robin clearly saw just how nervous the little guy was, and thus very careful with what she was going to say. “Just imagine how much you could learn from this, how many new and exciting studies you could undertake, all in the name of science and progress.” Robin couldn’t help but cringe a slight bit at her quite transparent attempts at getting some action. She wouldn’t have a problem being this thirsty around her usual partners, but since this was Chopper, a much more naive and innocent person, she felt a lot more depraved than usual.

Chopper, still at the height of his blush, genuinely gave her suggestion a proper thought and began to ponder what he could benefit from all of this. He obviously had no idea what the true intention behind her suggestion, but that was entirely irrelevant for sure! “There are facets of the human body that I’m far too ignorant about, and a closer study would certainly help with that.” he paused, seemingly growing all the more excited about the idea. “And what if there was a way to produce the desired results of intercourse without the fear of addiction?!” Now on a complete tangent, Chopper hopped up on his feet as his eyes sparkled with glee. “I could even, possibly, invent a new form of pain-relief medication that wouldn’t have a negative impact on the body like most common medications have! The lessened strain on both liver and kidneys alone would vastly improve the lives of those who need potent medicine on a daily basis... and that’s not even close to the amount of benefits this could possibly bring! Oh... but it wouldn’t be that simple, of course... there would need to be rigorous studies, a multitude of tests, experimentation and a large amount of money to fund everything I’d need...”

Almost taken aback by the sheer radiant shine emanating from this furry little creature, Robin tried her best to calm him down. “While I think that is an admirable goal, maybe we should take it one step at a time? At least to begin with.”

“Oh... you’re right, of course... I got a little bit too excited for my own good. I’m not even sure if a drug like that could ever exist...”

“Well, let us begin with the ‘studies’ first, and then we can move on to more advanced... subjects afterwards?” Robin grinned playfully as her body began to heat up from all the lewd thoughts she had. “I would be more than willing to take on whichever ‘position’ you would prefer and provide you with an ample assortment of ‘research data’...”

“That would be so kind of you, Robin! I can hardly wait to get started... but I would have to collect my thoughts... plan it out, just so I know what to focus on.”

“I have a few ideas about where we could start, if you would like...”

“Oh really? That would be great, actually!” Chopper cheered happily. “You are way more experienced than I on this subject-matter, so any ideas would be much appreciated!”

“Gladly, but let us not forget the most important part of this little engagement of ours; to have fun.”

“As long as we acquire sufficient data for my studies, fun with definitely be had!”

Beyond aroused, and with a craving that would put even the most desperate individual to shame; which would be Nami in most cases; Robin nibbled softly on her lower lip and gave him a view of her playful grin. “I have got your data right here...” she thought to herself, and as one of her hands slipped between her parted legs.


	2. Coming of Age - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: Masturbation & teasing

Some time later, when Chopper had made all necessary arrangements, the two met up at his infirmary once more to begin their ‘studies’. Robin was excited to get her hands on the little guy but was definitely planning on taking it slow for now. She had already convinced him to observe her as she was going to do some very naughty things, so that was a good first step.

Sitting in his chair and kicking his feet back and forth, Chopper was ready to start taking all the notes he could possibly take. He also very eager to start, but for completely different reasons. In front of him sat Robin, on top of the medical bed and waited patiently for him to settle down. She had her eyes on him, staring at his soft cheeks and his innocent smile. How fun it was going to be corrupting his little soul and turning him into a proper adult.

“Mind if we get to it, Dr.Chopper?” Robin teased and began to slowly unbutton her tight jacket. “And, if you have any preferences, do let know and I will happily provide you with what you most desire.” As she finished, Robin let her first article of clothing fall to the floor, leaving her big, firm breasts on perfect display for Chopper.

“Uhm...” Chopper blushed as her chest was suddenly revealed. “I’m not sure what you mean with ‘preferences’... could you elaborate?”

“But Of course.” Robin replied and wriggled a finger through the knot of her dress. “I can take whichever position you want, masturbate in whichever fashion you require and use any toy you might fancy...” The colorful dress loosened from her waist and now only barely hid the naughty bits below. “It should be fun for us both after all.”

“Y-You could be in whatever position you’d like but maybe one where I can clearly see everything that’s going on? So I can take notes properly, I mean!” He paused briefly and looked over at the pile of risque sex toys lying on top of his desk. “I didn’t know humans needed so many weird things to masturbate... do you really need all of them?”

“Fufu...” Robin chuckled and began to spread her legs; her dress, somehow, still covered her pussy from the doctor’s eager gaze. “Of course not, Dr.Chopper, but toys can make it feel so much better if you know what you are doing.”

“I would like to see how you use them, but maybe it’s best to start at the very beginning, without any toys?” Chopper’s nervousness was briefly transformed into an inquisitive stare as he perused the many items on his desk. There was one toy in particular that caught his attention and it was quite a large one at that. “Then maybe switch to these ‘toys’ after a small while?”

“Sounds wonderful, Dr.Chopper.” she grinned devilishly and finally removed her dress in its entirety. “Mind if I get started then?

“B-By all means...”

Leaning back and raising her feet high enough so they could rest on top of the bed, Robin gnawed on her lower lip and let one of her hands slip down between her legs. As her back braced against the wall behind her, she began to sigh softly as her fingers rubbed against her excited pussy. The other hand then quickly slid up her body, pushing her tits up for her little friend enjoyment and started playing with them.

With her left hand fondling and teasing her naked breasts, Robin closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her. It had been a few days since the last time she had a moment to herself, so there was just a bit of tension in her body. With every little motion of her fingers, every little soft slap against her clit, Robin could feel that stiffness seeping out of every part of her being. She groaned quietly and relaxed, slipping another finger inside of her wet pussy as she did.

On the other side, Chopper sat and stared at the naked lady, taking notes whenever his eyes managed to tear away from the arousing sight. He had never really felt much attraction to any of the women on their ship, not throughout their entire journey together. This wasn’t entirely true, though, since there were a few exceptions for sure. The time Nami flashed the entire crew in Alabasta was one of those moments. In fact, almost all of the times he did feel something was when either Nami or Robin were completely naked.

Normally, Chopper definitely preferred his potential mates to be of his own species, or one of the mink-kind that he got to enjoy on Zou. A soft, fuzzy coat, sharp and pronounced curved and a more animal-like face was what he truly sought after. Sure, the personality had to be a good one but that stuff was to be expected. But, for some reason, even though they only had two of these traits - sharp, pronounced curves and a great personality - Chopper found himself really liking what Robin was doing. It certainly made a certain ‘something’ stir from below, a part of him that he didn’t have much experience with.

Taking just a moment, amidst her frisky masturbation, Robin opened her eyes and saw the little guy staring right back at her. His hand was a blur, scribbling down all of the things he found interesting, all while keeping his gaze fixed on Robin. Noticing the little excitement growing rapidly in his pants, she smiled and blew him a playful kiss as her fingers slid in and out of her. The archaeologist thrust as deep as she could and, while she wasn’t quite able to reach all the best spots, it was enough to get her moaning with joy.

Her voice, thick and heavy with lust, seemed to echo inside the room, filling it with all of her depraved noises. She wasn’t that much of a narcissist, but she did love the sound of her own moans and, especially, if someone could enjoy them as well. Robin could really see just how effective her little verbal expressions were in awakening the adult within Chopper. His only piece of clothing, not including his hat, had such an adorable little bulge that was swiftly rising into a full-grown tent.

“May I perhaps move onto the toys, my dear doctor?” she eagerly asked and pointed towards her collection at the desk. “I would very much like that big one over there...”

Breathing a just little quicker than before, Chopper nodded with excitement “B-By all means, go right ahead!” It was the one that had caught his attention before, the largest toy in the pile; he could barely sit still as his imagination ran wild.

“My thanks.”

A limb suddenly grew on top of the desk, grabbing the item of her choosing and tossed it to yet another grown limb that had popped up next to her. Robin, feeling a bit feisty, got up on her knees and presented herself in a doggy style in front of Chopper. She wiggled her ass for him and begged the limb to start fucking her. Sitting just below her dripping pussy, the limb didn’t need much encouragement at all to get started. It quickly brought the tip of the toy towards her lips and with a swift, precise motion, plunged it deep inside of her.

“Mmmm...” Robin moaned and pushed herself into the thrusting cock. “That is so much better... would you not agree, Doctor?”

“I-I can’t believe that huge thing fits inside you so easily!” He almost gasped. “That’s very fascinating...”

Holding the toy cock in it’s hand, the limb began to rock back and forth, slowly sliding it in and out of Robin’s tight cunt. She arched her back and lowered her head as the pace grew faster and stronger. Each thrust forced out a cute little moan as the entirety of the cock’s length was pushed inside. It’s testicles, while far too dense to be realistic, began to slap hard against her now swollen clit.

“Mmm, yes!” Robin moaned lewdly as her limb started fucking her more seriously. “Fuck my naughty little pussy!”

Hearing Robin, who usually was so reserved and calm, suddenly use such profanity was a shock for sure. That and along with the wet, lewd sounds of the toy sliding in and out of her really making him aroused. He was certainly getting more and more aware and interested in the strange growth that was going on between his own legs. The more he saw of Robin, the more he heard her cries of pleasure, the more he wanted to touch that growing bulge. Of course, such indecency was much too unbecoming of a doctor and thus Chopper decided to ignore it as best he could. At least for now.

With her face firmly planted against the soft bed, Robin raised her rear, just a little bit more and kept her back arched as much as possible. She wanted to illustrate just how eager she was for a proper fucking, to show Chopper that he could have her if he so wanted. Then, pushing it even further, she decided to grow three more arms; two on her back and one just above her groin. The two on her back immediately went for her cheeks and began to slap, squeeze and spread them sporadically. The one below slid it hand across her skin, towards her pussy and started rubbing her sensitive button.

“And now...” she said and paused briefly to push herself down onto the cock. “I will show you what an orgasm is like...”

Robin dug her fingers into the soft fabric below and clenched down on it as the waves of pleasure crashed into her. Her voice trembled as the toy flew in and out of her at incredible speeds; she was going to cum hard. Just a few seconds later, as the limb kept pumping its mistress, Robin released a hearty groan of satisfaction and began to cum all over the toy and the limb holding it.

The limb, relentless in its assault, continued to fuck her now quivering and squirting cunt to the point where she couldn’t stop cumming. Robin could barely keep the last bits of her reserved demeanor intact as the orgasm ravaged her body. She pressed her head against the wall and cursed silently as all she wanted was to scream and moan for the entire world to hear. Instead, she just kept her voice down by letting her tongue dangle freely from her wet and drooling mouth, almost like a happy and hungry little dog.

A couple of uncontrollable groans and grunts slipped out of her as she rode the last few moments of her this incredible orgasm. It was definitely one of the best ones she’s had in a long time and, as she trembled silently, Robin was sure to remember how to replicate it. This had to become a common occurrence for sure - cumming so hard, like a complete whore, in front of the good doctor that is.

After a short while of making the floor much too slippery, Robin lazily rolled over on her back and sat herself up. She leaned backwards and rested her body against the wall, keeping her legs, just to show that the toy was still buried deep inside of her. It was clear that she hadn’t had enough just yet and, with a wicked wink, she smiled at her friend as a dozen new limbs grew all around her. “Let us get to the real fun...”

Chopper wasn’t in the right state of mind to even think of replying to her statement. He was far too preoccupied being extremely horny and didn’t quite know how to even deal with it. In front of him, Robin was then abruptly and quickly attacked by a new set of grown limbs, which now proceeded to grab and drag her to the edge of the bed. Then, by pulling her legs back and folding them against the body, they managed to secure her ankles just above her head so she couldn’t move them at all. As if that wasn’t enough, two more of her creations quickly secured her wrists and hoisted her arms into the air, pinning them against the wall.

A few more toys were tossed towards Robin, as she were being ‘tied up’, which her summoned limbs quickly caught. Now, as Robin lied completely helpless, her pussy and ass completely exposed and pointing straight up into the air, the toys began to press against her body. One dildo began to prod and tease her ass, another one pressed and slapped all over her face. Lastly, a strong vibrator was now just hovering slightly above her engorged clitoris, buzzing softly in anticipation for what’s to come.

With a final, lustful gaze towards her furry friend, Robin wriggled in her self-made bonds and told her creations to get started. Not even a second had passed before all three of the toys were pushed inside her. The toy cock, now sliding deep into her tight ass, had thankfully been sufficiently lubricated beforehand. The phallic intruder effortlessly pushed her fleshy walls aside as it was buried all the way inside, forcing out another joyous gasp our of Robin. And, as it did, the toy in her pussy had already been pulled out so only the tip was left inside.

In front of her, the third of the large, veiny cocks pushed her mouth open and forced its way through as far as it could. Her tongue instinctively began to lap and lick the underside of the shaft as it delved into her throat. Robin moaned hard around it as she continued to suck, all while the toys below stirred her pussy and ass into a frenzy. While every fuckable hole on her body was getting rammed, another one arm appeared on each side of her body. They reached up, dragging their fingers along the lines of her ribs and quickly grabbed onto her tits, kneading and massaging them firmly. Lastly, the final arm which held the big vibrator, increased the power to maximum and pressed the spherical rubber ball against her clit.

“Mmph!!!” Robin, with many inches of fat cock filling her throat, screamed as hard as she could. “Mmmmmph!!!” Luckily for her, only a handful of muffled noises managed to slip out of her.

The pleasure suddenly skyrocketed in an instant as the fierce buzzing pushed against her most sensitive part. Her body began to push and pull against the arms and hands that kept her in place, as if she was trying to escape. Of course, she could easily take them away, but it was all a show for horny doctor who only stared in awe at her. And, even if he hadn’t been there, this was actually her most preferred method of masturbating so she would’ve done it regardless.

Seeing all those cocks fucking the archaeologist so mercilessly, Chopper just about ready to tear off his pants off. He could barely keep his little hoofs away from his groin and the pen he had used to write down all his thoughts had been dropped onto the floor. Even his notes, precious as they were, had been discarded without remorse. No, the sheer depravity of the scene in front of him was too much; there was no way in hell that he could get anything productive done at this point in time.

With hazy and lust-glazed eyes, Robin saw what she assumed to be Chopper, rubbing his hooves against his crotch. The tears of pleasure and the explode pleasure rocking her brain had made her vision slightly muddy, which in turn made it a bit tricky to see. But, even if she couldn’t make out anything too specific, she could tell what he was by his frantic moans, and that made her unreasonably happy.

Like pistons, the limbs continued to thrust their respective toys into all the wet, fuckable holes on Robin’s body, turning her into a pile of writhing and quivering limbs. She groaned and gasped loudly as she began to cum once again. Much like before, her creations didn’t stop and just kept going and going, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her shaking body. Her pussy clamped down hard around the toy and gushed as each eruption of pleasure sprayed out of her, drenching whatever got in her way.

As to make sure just how intense it was for her, even more arms began to grow on top of the table next to her. Hey began to count every single orgasm by raising their fingers into the air. It didn’t take long for the fingers to run out, and for more and more hands to appear. Chopper, as his hooves rubbed up and down his crotch, grunted and stared at the additional limbs, quickly realized what they meant and started counting alongside them.

“One, two, three...” he whispered softly, watching as the fingers flung up one after the other. “Seven, eight, nine...”

The minutes were passing by extraordinarily quick, and none of them realized how much time had actually passed by the time it would all be over. The two friends were both too enthralled with their debaucherous activity; Robin by cumming her brain into a fine paste, and Chopper by slowly realizing how incredible the entire experience was.

As the fifth hand appeared, the pace of the limbs’ fucking slowed down considerably; the archaeologist was clearly becoming exhausted from the repeated orgasms she forced herself through. By the time that the sixth hand emerged, as it held three fingers aloft, all of Robin’s summoned limbs disappeared in an instant, leaving the toys buried inside her ass, pussy and mouth.

With quick, rugged breaths, Robin somehow managed to push herself up against the wall and let the cocks slide out of her, one after the other. She let out a final, heavy sigh and then almost seemed to purr with joy as her eyes met Chopper’s. He instantly stopped what he was doing and covered up as best he could. The fur around his cheeks were now a bright, red colour.

This was the perfect opportunity to make her move, Robin thought, and with what little strength remained, she slipped off of the bed. Still a bit wobbly and dizzy, she placed herself on the floor, sitting on her knees right in front of Chopper. She leaned in and, as she smiled widely at him, placed her hands on his thighs. “Would you like me to help you with ‘that’?”


	3. Age of Coming - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: Handjob, blowjob & teasin

Sitting in front of her furry little morsel, Robin teasingly rubbed and kneaded all around the tiny tent on Chopper’s pants. She smiled kindly at him with just a hint of devilish glint in her eyes. It was easy enough to tell how excited he was as his jerked with every brief touch she gave him. Robin, with the aid of two summoned arms, held her tits up in clear view and fondled them right in front of him. Chopper stared longingly at her, observing every little movement she made, succumbing to all of her provocative teases.

“Would it be possible for you to turn into your digging form?” Robin asked as she tried to think of what name he had given it. “Horn-point, I believe it was called... I quite enjoyed that appearance of yours” Robin grinned and let one of her hands firmly slide over his bugle. “If you do this for me, I promise to make it worth your while...”

Nodding awkwardly whilst still keeping his eyes on those lovely, luscious and large orbs, Chopper transformed as per Robin’s request. Just a moment later, his body was suddenly a lot taller and far more human than his most commonly used form. Chopper’s appearance was pretty much a mix between a slender, young boy and his usual, fuzzy self. Adding the very large horns and all that back-fluff, of course. The most vital part of his body, however, was something Robin could truly enjoy. It had also dramatically increased in both length and girth.

The previous state of his tent could be measured around an few inches at most, but the new one had to be around seven, if not a bit bigger. Robin couldn’t wait any longer and quickly pulled his shorts down his legs, making his impressive cock ‘pop’ out with such an excited vigour. She purred approvingly as it came into view; it’s length, thickness, curvature and sheer hardness was well beyond what she could’ve hoped for. Even his head was fat and already glistened with precum. Below his veiny shaft, she could see the fuzzy sheath and his plump, delicious testicles just waiting to be drained completely dry.

Licking her lips, Robin stared at the wonderful dick, memorizing every little detail, just so she could masturbate to it later. Her legs slid apart instinctively as she continued to stare. Another set of hands appeared and quickly began to rub her pussy and clit as she continued to explore. Her own two hands slid closer and closer to this unclaimed piece of gorgeous cock-meat until they just about wrapped around the base of it. Chopper trembled slightly and let her approach him in whichever manner she saw fit.

“Can I touch it?” Robin asked and then gently blew some air against his raging boner. “Or should we continue another day, perhaps?” she teased and continued to blow.

As the soft air brushed against him, something in Chopper’s mind snapped and his hips began to hump frantically in hopes for more stimulation. His cock bounced up and down as he began to grunt and groan in an almost pleading fashion, urging Robin for help. Thankfully, she wasn’t a particularly evil individual, not towards Chopper at least. With just a small, brief smile, she placed both of her hands around him and began to squeeze.

A wave of intense excitement swallowed his entire being at the very moment his fat erection was smothered by her soft fingers. He let out a cute gasp, feeling the already fierce tension in his sex increase to a staggering height. It was definitely unlike anything he had ever experienced in his entire life and, while it was almost unbearable, it was such a warm and pleasurable sensation. It was unreal. How could a pair of hands instil such emotions and sensations by simply caressing this specific part of his body? Sure, it was an erogenous zone, but to think it had such an impact on him was absurd.

Having barely started, Robin let out a small chuckle as she saw his endearing reaction to her expert touch. Chopper could barely keep his butt planted on the chair as she now simply let her hands rest around his dick. It throbbed and jumped quite a lot in her grasp; there was a single strand of slick precum slowly trickling down his tip. Oh what wonderful and naughty pleasure she could force this mouth-watering cock through. If things went according to plans, Robin would surely be able to turn him into her personal little boy-toy.

Carefully observing the more humanoid version of Chopper, Robin her her hands wander up and down his shaft. Her eyes darted between his cock and his expression, taking detailed notes of what techniques worked the best on him. Of course, anything she did sent him into a frenzy of delightful moans and lustful groans. There were a couple of things he responded particularly well to however.

Squeezing down on him, just a little bit more, the archaeologist began to stroke him with a more serious pace. Her hands, both wrapped snugly around him, pumped his entire length but also rotated in opposite directions. Every single time she would reach his sensitive tip, Robin just had to give him an extra firm squeeze; it made his body jolt and forced his hips to thrust his cock into her hands with such a desperate need.

Trembling in his seat above her, Chopper was holding on to the armrests with a vice-like grip. Small drops of drool began to form on the edge of his mouth and, as she gave him more and more pleasure, it began to trickle down his cheek. It was so incredibly difficult for him to think, to create any kind of coherent thought. His dick felt like it was turning in an actual rod of pure steel, but in an oddly pleasant way. It throbbed, ached, jumped in her hands. He had no control over it whatsoever; all he could do was endure the whims of these playful hands that so expertly toyed and teased him to the brink of madness.

His entire groin was on fire and his body barely responded to the commands given to it by his brain. “Calm down... calm down!” echoed inside his head, over and over, but not even a single limb would comply. Try as he did, nothing seemed to work and his was left sinking into this seemingly endless sea of pleasure and euphoria. It was too much to be honest, his senses were being fried to a crisp as Robin continued to do stroke and pump his cock into pure bliss.

Then, in the midst of the onslaught of confusing and pleasurable sensations, something truly fascinating happened. Chopper thought he was about to reach that point where he couldn’t possibly go on without passing out. Instead, what he felt was something he could only describe as being ‘pushed off a cliff’. Every little ounce of tension, every little speck of attention his body was capable of was instantly drawn to his groin.

Chopper began to breathe faster and deeper, his body locked up completely as his balls suddenly shot up into his groin. Time came to an absolute crawl as if it had stopped existing entirely, but he knew it couldn’t possible be true since he could still feel his heart beating. It almost felt like that time when he rode the roller coaster at the Sabaody Archipelago, when the cart had just reached the top of the slope and was just about to reach ‘the point of no return’ and plummet straight towards the ground.

Being fully aware of her friend’s imminent orgasm, Robin let out a needy groan as she opened her mouth and devoured the entirely of his cock in a mere moment. Her luscious lips wrapped around him while her wet tongue began to press, coil and fondle every inch of his pulsating length. Her hands, now resting on his thighs, squeezed and kneaded them playfully as she feverishly sucked, bobbing up and down as fast as she could.

As if struck by a bolt of lightning, Chopper felt his body shoot up from his seat, pushing both his hips and cock straight into Robin’s embrace. The woman immediately latched on to him, holding him close and keeping her face buried against his crotch. The doctor, as he released the most adult moan he had ever produced in his life, felt something thick and heavy rushing through him. Whatever it was, it exploded out of him with an incredible force, pouring into his friend’s wet, warm mouth at an unreasonable pace.

Chopper, losing completely to his instincts, released his grip of the chair and then quickly grabbed onto Robin’s head as he pushed himself against her. He was no longer thinking and simply pressed himself against her face with all his might. The young doctor came and came without end, shooting thick and creamy ropes of ejaculate deep into Robin’s tight throat. It almost felt as if someone was squeezing down on his testicles as hard as they could each time this fierce, explosive sensation occurred.

On her knees, Robin moaned with sheer delight as rope after rope of semen was being shot into her. Her tongue, still licking and sliding along the underside of his throbbing length, could feel and taste the strands of cum that couldn’t quite find their way into her stomach. Her body quivered with glee as the delicious seed kept pouring ceaselessly into both mouth and gullet as if there was no end to it. “Wonderful...” her mind purred lovingly as she quickly swallowed every little drop of cum that shot out of the pulsating tip.

By the time his orgasm had ended, Chopper could barely even see straight; everything in front of him was a complete blur. His brain was like a pile of goo, unable to think of anything but sex and the pleasure of busting his nuts inside the deprave archaeologist. The sensation of being held at the cusp of orgasm had all but vanished as he shakily returned to his seat. Even as Robin continued to suck on his still rock-hard cock, all Chopper could feel was the immense satisfaction after this incredible ejaculation; his adorable and dorky grin said it all.

Beyond content with how things were shaping up and how much Chopper seemed to like her techniques, Robin just kept him buried inside her throat. She purred happily around his twitching cock, licking up what little semen remained. Even when there was nothing left she still continued to tease him with her wriggling tongue. Robin could stay like this all day if he would allow it, to simply suck and slurp on his cock until the sun set beyond the horizon.

Stuck in his little blissful bubble of pleasure and satisfaction, Chopper sighed with such a heavy relief as his testicles now felt a lot lighter. Of course, he knew that was not where it was stored but there was no denying the sensation he felt. The idea was actually somewhat exciting, arousing even. The idea of walking around with his testicles burdened by such a heavy a load was very arousing. A load so heavy that he couldn’t help but with groan and ache with every step he took. He shook his head quickly from side to side as he soon realized what a preposterous and lewd thought it was. What an embarrassing thing to think.

Listening to the sounds Robin made as she began to suck his cock once more, Chopper closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was suddenly feeling a rather sharp sensitivity in his tip. Every little wiggle of her tongue sent a jolt through his body. It was a very strange feeling, one he couldn’t hope to explain. After small while, though, he opened his eyes as he just had to see her lips wrapped around his phallus. As he did, however, Robin’s face had appeared just a few inches away from his own. The clone smiled gently towards him.

“A bit of a quick-shot, are you not?” she teased. “I hope you are up for one more round, my Doctor...” she whisper softly and then nibbled suggestively on her lower lip. “I will have to train this lovely cock of yours to last just a bit longer...”

Chopper simply nodded eagerly in response to her advances, and watched her form rise out of his abdomen. This startled him for a small moment before he realized that it was indeed just a clone, obviously. A shade of red flashed on his cheeks as the embarrassment of forgetting Robin’s powers crept into the back of his mind. Luckily for him, however, those silly thoughts went away pretty quickly once he noticed her rather large breasts approaching his face.

Grinning widely, the clone squeezed together her tits and pressed them against the fuzzy youngster. Her hands brushed up along his body and snaked to the back of his fluffy head and pulled him into her. As she smothered Chopper with her pleasant, soft yet firm pillows, the real Robin had begun to bob up and down his cock once more. The small and adorable twitches he made was enough to make Robin squeal, quietly, with happiness.

With her lips tightly wrapped around his length, the archaeologist moaned and grunted with joy as she worked her magic. His large, leaking cock-head was such a tasty treat that she couldn’t help but focus most of her energy on it. Robin twirled her wet tongue all over it, licking and lapping up each drop of precum that oozed out of it. Not even a single inch of his tip was left untouched and the fervor of her sucking only increased as the adorable groans of her friend blessed her ears once more.

Chopper, as his face contorted with an expression of pure ecstasy, felt his body tense up like before. The large tits covering his face did little to ease the straining sensation ravaging his entire sex. But, as lovely as they were, they quickly disappeared and were replaced with something even greater. The clone leaned in towards him, her expression gentle and loving, until her lips pressed against his.

As the clone embraced him into a passionate kiss, the Doctor’s world began to grow so pleasantly warm and comfortable. The previous sensation where his brain was left as a mere puddle couldn’t even begin compare to the delights he felt right now. The longer they stayed like this, the more of his body and mind seemed to melt. His limbs grew limp and irrelevant; he didn’t seem to care about anything besides this sweet and loving bliss.

“Good boy...” a voice whispered into his ear. “Just let yourself go and relax.”

Chopper couldn’t tell where it came from, nor did he really care. He did what it asked of him and let himself be consumed by everything Robin was doing. Limb after limb appeared and gently stroked and brushed against his arms, legs and his antlers. They were so soft and kind, much like the kiss his still found himself trapped in. Between his legs, Robin had slowed down and took her time to pleasure both shaft and balls, carefully bringing him towards that delightful edge.

A few, small groans slipped out of him as he felt the gentle tugs on his testicles, followed by the eager mouth wrapping around then. Her hand travelled up and down his length, stopping only to tease the thick, pulsating veins that covered it. Flicking his balls around with her tongue, she pulled them into her, as deep as she could into her mouth. Satisfied moans began to echo inside the room as she toyed with his bloated and cum-filled sack, leaving him panting heavily once she finally set them free.

“Hold out a little bit longer, Doctor.” The voice returned. “It will feel so much better.”

Robin, having the time of her life, dragged her tongue up along his cock and then licked the ridges of his cock-head once she reached it. She could tell how close he was, but it was much too soon for him to cum. He had to wait just a little bit longer, to let those balls fill up completely with semen first. Robin wouldn’t allow his orgasm to be any less than what she wanted it to be; it had to be huge and powerful so that he would never be able to forget it.

It was certainly not easy but Chopper, as he was being tended to from all different angles and spots, managed to calm himself enough to not burst on the spot. Robin continued with her encouraging whispers, pushing and testing his limits more and more. Her pace increased periodically and slowed down the instant she sensed his impending orgasm. She worked him meticulously, not wasting a single moment and providing him with as much pleasure as his body could handle.

With every stroke of her hand, with every gentle but firm tug on his testicles, for every wet kiss she would give him, Chopper’s voice would grow more strained and impatient. Even when only teasing him, a playful flick of her tongue against his tip would cause his body to instantly respond with a brief but desperate twitch. He was practically writhing in the chair at this point and the risk of him simply exploding was very high.

“Just a little more...” she whispered. “Be a good boy and hold that heavy load for just a little longer.”

With one hand gently pulling his big, rock-hard cock towards her, Robin would drag her tongue up and down his shaft with a gleeful moan, over and over again. Slowly but firmly, her wet limb wriggled along the underside of his length as she did, teasing every little inch she could find. As Robin reached the tip, she flicked it off of him, again and again, relishing in the little jolts being shot through his body. Her clone could feel him moaning with frustration, right into her mouth as his edging cock was teased and toyed with. He was so close, so very, very close.

Unable to take it anymore, Chopper began to hump hard and fast, hoping to find Robin’s mouth once more. Try as he did, however, the poor boy found nothing but air, not realizing that she now had her tongue just out of reach of his cock. He could hear her snickering from below, clearly having a boat-load of fun at his expense. The loving and caring kiss he had found himself in was now all but gone. Instead, a grinning, mischievous clone stared right at him, playing with her large, firm tits as Robin drove his cock crazy. Even the limbs that so carefully caressed his body now just held him in place, making sure he couldn’t escape.

It was definitely a trait she had gained from her times with Nami, from all the times she spent edging her at night. It was a natural sadism that was hard to turn off since it was part of her very personality. It wasn’t the kind that relished on pain but, instead, favored the bratty, teasing kind of pleasure and frustration. However, unlike Nami, Chopper didn’t have any experience with this kind of teasing and was far more susceptible as a result. Luckily for him, Robin had quickly come to her senses as she realized what she was doing.

As the young reindeer grew more and more frantic, humping away as if his life depended on it, her mouth suddenly reappeared. Not prepared for the strong, sucking sensation, he let out a massive, lewd gasp and then quickly gritted his teeth as the floodgates burst open. The pleasure was intense. His testicles shot up into him, hugging his groin with all their strength and pumped relentlessly.

As the semen rushed through him, Robin released him from her mouth, grabbed his cock firmly and stroked him up and down while aiming his tip straight at her face. Just a moment later, the thick ropes of cum began to blast out of his cock-head, flying through the air and plastering all over her pretty face. Robin quickly opened her mouth and let her tongue dangle freely as she tried to catch each load like a hungry slut.

In his seat, Chopper was moaning and grunting loudly as his body twitched and jerked as he came his brains out. His hips continued to hump and fuck the lovely hand around his fat cock in such an eager and uncontrollable way. Then, as he continued to unload, the clone in front of him suddenly disappeared, bringing Robin into view once more. The sight of her jerking him off and taking his load was incredible. Never before had he seen her in such a depraved and slutty state. It was intoxicating to see the ropes of cum stretching over her face, and watching as the rest of his load disappeared into her mouth.

Completely drained, after who knows how long he spent in that huge orgasm, Chopper fell back against the chair and gasped for air. His cock, slick with saliva, twitched and jerked as if it was still cumming uncontrollably. When his testicles began to relax slightly, they just instantly pulled back into his groin, over and over, as last of his load trickled slowly out of his tip. Robin’s hand, now completely covered with thick seed, slowly traced up and down his quivering shaft as a final tease.

“Aaaah...” Robin purred, presenting her opened mouth that now held his heavy load. She looked up at him with lustful eyes as if pleading for him to let her swallow her prize. Chopper had no idea what she was trying to expressed but the sight was too good to ignore. He kept staring, watching this usually stoic and reserved woman act out the role of a submissive slut. It was surreal to see her playing with his semen and moaning so happily about it. The hand on his cock, her tits and her face had so many large strands of thick cum stretched from top to bottom.

As he stared. Robin slowly retracted her tongue, letting it disappear down into the pool of cum and then closed her mouth. Tilting her head, she then slowly let hefty treat slide into her throat and into her stomach. With a content smile, she giggled quietly and then opened her mouth again. If Chopper wasn’t already beyond erect, this would’ve given him an instant boner. 

“All gone...” she purred with a voice drowning in lust. “Now I just have to clean the rest of you...”

Leaning back in, Robin began to lick and lap up and down her hand, along with his cock, cleaning them both of the remaining seed. As she did, she couldn’t help but tease him some more, to stroke his cock firmly, but slowly, while sucking and slurping on his hyper-sensitive tip. Robin definitely took as much time as she could, just so to enjoy his cock for as long as she could.

“R-Robin...” Chopper groaned. “I’m... gonna...”

Listening intently to his cute, strained little voice, Robin continued to bob up and down, stroking and sucking at the same time and as fast as she could. She knew exactly what he wanted to say and, at the very second he began to hump into her, she leaned back, popped him out of her mouth and let go of his cock.

“Cumming!” Chopper whispered loudly, too embarrassed to yell it out in a way that he truly wanted.

Grinning happily, Robin watched as three small strings of semen shot out of him in a very tired and weak fashion. It was adorable yet still so fucking hot. Even though the load was far smaller than the previous one, she still caught them with her face.

“Good boy, let it all out...”

With a final, sucking kiss, Robin left her new boy-toy quivering and shaking in his chair, watching the precious expression of ecstasy on his face as she stood back up on her feet. With a teasing twirl, Robin turned towards the bed, bent over and picked up her clothes. She could feel his gaze all over her wet pussy; the thought that she might get surprise-fucked in this position made her even wetter. Of course, she knew that wouldn’t happen just yet, so she simply got dressed and handed him his shorts.

“I think our little scientific session here has granted us more than enough research-data for the moment.” she said as her usual, kind smile formed across her face. “Care to continue once you have... ‘recharged your batteries’?”

Chopper simply nodded and let out a heavy, gurgled groan as his body slouched over the chair.

“Fufufu...” Robin snickered. “Until next time, then.” And with that, she opened the door and stepped out into the open, still wearing the doctor’s semen across her face and chest.


	4. Coming of Age - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: Teasing

It had almost been an entire week since Chopper had been left completely drained. Not a single moment since then had been spared from the onslaught of naughty thoughts flooding his mind. Sure, the first day after their little engagement wasn’t that difficult to endure; he had never been so refreshed and energetic before. But, on the second day, all of that had changed.

All he could ever think of was Robin, her voluptuous body and her well-endowed assets. His dick, although thankfully small in his preferred form, could never seem to calm down as he found himself consumed by these new needs in his life. He was horny, and constantly so, not only because he himself yearned for another moment with the depraved archaeologist, but also due to her ceaseless teasing.

For some unexplained reason, Robin had wished for a ‘brief’ pause until their next session, and that he should refrain from masturbating until that time. Chopper didn’t really think much of it; he had never needed to masturbate before so to him it wasn’t that big of a deal. Oh how ridiculously wrong he was.

On the second day, he had found himself suffering from a acute case of morning wood; the result of a particularly intense dream. While somewhat easy to ignore, it still served as a constant reminder of how good it would feel to jerk off. Later, on that very same day, Robin had begun teasing him with her powers. At first it was nothing more than a few butts and boobs but, as time went on, she grew more and more daring with her antics.

On the third and fourth day, Chopper, whenever he found himself alone, found himself assaulted from all sides and held in place so that her limbs could tease him to the brink of madness. Hands would slip into his pants and fondle his cock and balls, tongues would lick and flick against his sensitive tip and, now and then, the rears she summoned would masturbate in front of him.

On the fifth day, she began to tease him in person, during breakfast, lunch and dinner, without being seen. He was kept on the verge of cumming for the majority of his waking hours, and even when she wasn’t there, Robin had left a mouth inside his pants, just so she could suck and lick him throughout the day. How Chopper was still alive after all of this was a miracle in of itself. His entire body, not only his genitals, was on fire and screamed for the sweet release of a powerful orgasm. Yet he was never granted this mercy, nor was he brave enough to take it for himself.

Today, on the sixth day, the little doctor lied in his bed as the sun rose over the horizon. He had barely gotten any sleep and the bags under his eyes were clear signs of his fatigue. Still, he got up from the bed, momentarily giving his rock-hard cock a few quivering rubs and got dressed. He would just have to survive another twenty four hours before he could have another round with Robin.

As he entered his office, Chopper stumbled forth with an audible groan slipping out through his lips. Between his legs hung what felt like several pounds of swollen testicles, and he swore that he could feel his load growing by the second. It was as if someone had hung a really heavy weight between his legs and this was just in his smallest form; he would never dare imagine how they would feel in his Heavy Point.

Before he could get much work done, however, someone knocked on his door with an oddly excited fervor. “Come in, it’s open.” he tiredly groaned.

In came Nami, who was far too energetic for his liking. “Good morning, Chopper!” she yelled and did a brief, but cute, pose as she made her entrance. “What do you say about taking our weekly bath together?” she asked, holding up a couple of towels for him to see.

Chopper stared at the half-naked woman as she had appeared in nothing but a small bikini, and let his mind run wild. The thought of her lips wrapped around his throbbing member had completely captivated him. He kept staring longingly at her, without uttering a single word.

“Chopper?” Nami asked with a slightly worried tone.

It took a few seconds for the little guy to pull himself free of his fantasy. “W-What?” he stammered, having already forgotten what she had asked.

“You want to take your weekly bath together? I thought it’d be a lot more fun with a friend!”

The doctor contemplated this offer and while it took all his effort to swat away any risky thoughts, he ultimately agreed. A warm, relaxing bath would be perfect to wash away all the tension in his body. Besides, he had bathed together with Nami plenty of times and there had never been any issues with it before.

“Sure, that sounds really nice actually!” he replied as life seemed to return to his body. “Is Robin joining us?” he asked inquisitively.

“I don’t think so - I haven’t seen her this morning, so she’s probably hiding somewhere with a book or something, haha!”

“Oh thank god...” he whispered quietly to himself. As much as he loved her, and desperately wanted to squeeze his cock between her tits, he couldn’t handle much more teasing. “Let me just put some things away and I’ll be right there!”

Maybe ten or fifteen minutes later, Chopper merrily darted out from the infirmary and, with a slight bounce to his stride, quickly made his way to the bath. It didn’t take any time at all for him to hop out of his snug pants and frisbee his hat onto one of the little hooks on the wall. He could already feel the warmth of the steam coming from the hot water, and he immediately found himself daydreaming about how amazing it would feel. Wasting no more time, the little reindeer opened the door and stepped inside.

What awaited him filled him with both dread and an excitement which quickly turned his cock into a rod of pure steel. Luckily for him, his towel made for an excellent shield when placed in front of his crotch.

In front of him, sitting half-submerged in the large tub of steaming, hot water, sat not only a irresistibly naked Nami, but also the person he had hoped to escape. Robin smiled at him and raised her chest into the air ever so slightly. The two girls couldn’t care less that their large, firm tits were on perfect display; they had never bothered to hide anything before when they’d bathe with Chopper, so why start now. Of course, Nami had no idea that Chopper had recently acquired a fascination for boobs, so she had no reason to cover herself. Robin, however, was a different story entirely. She knew all about his little desires, and grinned smugly in his direction as the door closed behind him.

“So nice of you to join us, Chopper.” she said and gestured towards an empty spot between herself and Nami. “Please, have a seat.”

Chopper could feel his cock throbbing fiercely as he continued to ogle; he couldn’t possibly get any harder than this. His balls were aching so much, almost as if begging to be freed from the over-sized load that rested within them. He stared right at the two ladies, inspecting every single inch of their naked skin. How had he not realized how incredibly sexy and erotic they were until now? It was beyond unreasonable just how beautiful and outright delicious their bodies were.

“S-Sure...” he meagerly replied and slowly made his way towards them.

“Haaah...” Nami sighed and raised her arms in the air, stretching them as far as she could reach. “I still don’t understand how you can go so long without... you know...” she paused briefly, giving Robin a playful wink as she did. “A proper evening full of ‘frivolous fun’, hehe.”

Chopper wasn’t quite sure what Nami was referring to but he didn’t think too hard about it and instead positioned himself between the two beauties. Thankfully, he got to sit on the stair that led into the large tub, just so he could keep his head above water. He made sure to keep his towel neatly pressed against his lap as he did not want his apparent erection to be seen, even if he had to drown his towel to do so.

“Fufufu... I guess I have grow too old for that sort of thing?” Robin lied. “I am sure you will get to that point eventually as well.” she continued and chuckled merrily.

“Oh please...” Nami snickered. “I doubt you, of all people, would get tired of it that soon in your life. I bet you’re just looking for the right... ‘food’ to devour...”

As they continued their conversation, Chopper remained in his seat, feeling his arousal shoot into the sky and towards dangerous levels; he was so fucking horny. His eyes darted quickly between each pair of big, juicy and firm tits at an ever-increasing pace. His mind flooded with images of him and his penis being smothered completely between those luscious orbs of pure happiness. He even began to ponder what he would be able to do in other forms; maybe his Heavy Point could make him big enough to have both of them tit-fuck him?

Although he couldn’t get enough of all the lewd fantasies he had about them, he still feared being discovered, at least when it came to Nami. If only it could be tomorrow already, then he and Robin would go all out and masturbate until they were completely spent. Maybe he could even get her to suck him off again... or maybe, just maybe, she would let him experience sex for the first time.

With that thought, Chopper felt his body tense up as his tiny dick began to jerk and spasm, almost to the point where his pent-up load would explode out of him. Fortunately, he was able to calm down before a thick, white rope would shoot a hole through the towel on his lap. A bit of an exaggeration, for sure, but that was what Chopper imagined would happen if he had accidentally let himself go right now.

“What about you and Luffy?” Robin asked, bringing the doctor out of his daydreaming. “Do you think you could go even a single day without his ‘aid’? While I utterly adore your lengthy ‘discussions’, I fear the others might disagree with it taking place so late in the evening. Have you considered partaking in such activities earlier in the day?” Robin added and crossed her arms beneath her chest.

“While I do agree that I could use some variation in my life, Luffy does a really good job getting his ‘point’ across... you’d be surprise just how ‘deep’ he can go, and how relentless he can be...” Nami grinned. “As for when... I can’t really help it because that’s when he gets his cravings! Besides, I doubt anyone would actually complain whenever they hear me going at it - I bet it gets them far too excited for their own good...” she smirked playfully as she pretended to stroke an imaginary cock coming up from her groin.

“Believe me, you express it perfectly as it is - your delectable voice makes for a deliciously apt ambiance whenever I find myself indulging certain books.”

“Oh that’s kinky, haha!” Nami blurted out. “You’re such a perverted nerd!”

Chopper’s attention spiked with that suggestive gesture and suddenly found himself listening attentively to what they had to say. It was now painfully clear as to what they were discussing, and their attempt to exchange certain words for their less naughtier counterpart became all too transparent. There were no doubts that they were talking about sex, and the more he listened, the more he understood what was actually being said.

Nami, as she had so interestingly explain, had spent every night fucking their captain to her heart’s content, ever since they had reunited after their two years apart. The moaning and groaning he had heard on occasion was not at all what he had once thought them to be. She was definitely not in pain, as Robin had explained; she had been moaning out of pleasure.

Now everything made complete sense to him and his world seemed to have shifted like the movements of a tectonic plate, but in span of a mere moment. The core of his being had been altered and redefined, as if the very laws of he universe had transformed before his eyes. All those times where he had worried for her safety, all those times where those cries of ecstasy had been confused for pain, now had a completely different meaning. Chopper’s innocence had now been utterly destroyed, but definitely not in a bad way. At least not for him.

He suddenly felt alarmingly envious of Luffy, the person who got to have sex with such an incredible creature such as Nami. The thought of his, no doubt, pirate-king-sized cock sliding into her, be it her mouth, pussy or... even ass... was all he could think about. How would a person like Luffy, with all his confidence and might, enjoy sex with the woman that sat just a few inches away from him? Would he be like an animal, or maybe he was more methodical and gentle? A romantic maybe?

Chopper cringed momentarily for having even considered Luffy as a romantic love-maker. There was no real doubt that his Captain was nothing more than an overzealous and hyperactive dog in bed. “He probably just forces himself upon her and breeds her like a stag in heat... shoving his cock into her without mercy...” he muttered quietly to himself, and then blushed profusely as he realized what he had just said.

“Trust me, he’s far more vicious than that...” a voice whispered into his ear.

A slightly shiver shot down his spine as Robin’s words wrapped around his brain. His gaze quickly shot to her face but found her attention focused entirely on Nami. “Stupid Robin and her powers...” he thought and slipped a few more inches into the pleasant water.

“How are you doing down there, Chopper?” Nami asked. “I hope we haven’t bored you to death with our constant yapping, haha!”

Chopper yelped in surprised as Nami’s large tits swayed towards him; her head resting right above his.

“You seem awfully tired - I hope you managed to get enough sleep - you were ‘working’ very hard yesterday...” Robin added and leaned in toward the little guy, making her tits brush against the left side of his face. “Oh, pardon me.” she chuckled.

Literally surrounded by huge breasts, Chopper peered up nervously between them, watching as the two girls stared right back at him. One deviously satisfied with the state the poor little guy was in, and the other slightly worried about his fidgety behaviour.

“I-I... I...” he stammered; his eyes darted back and forth between each, individual boob with alarming excitement. His dick would probably have caught fire by now if it wasn’t for the water. “I-I’m fine!” He finally managed to string a couple of words together. “No need to worry about me...”

“Hmm, maybe we should let you get some rest, instead - You could use an extra couple of hours of sleep if you’re this tired...” Nami suggested.

“That is probably for the best.” Robin agreed and, suddenly, turned her attention towards Nami. “If we’re heading out, would you mind if I helped you wash off a bit, my dear navigator?”

“Oh, by all means, go right ahead!” Nami chirped. “Just sit tight, Chopper - we’ll rinse you off in just a moment.”

As he sat in his little spot, not daring to move an inch from the fear of making his testicles explode, Chopper watched as Robin stood up in the bath. His eyes bulged slightly as she did; her entire, naked splendor was now presented before him. Every curve of her body, every little inch of her succulent form was on display. Her pussy, cleanly shaven as it was, glistened invitingly as the water dripped from her lips. The doctor’s brain quickly began to construct scenarios in which his dick had found its way into her, and the imagined pleasure left him paralyzed with need. A small, soundless sigh of pure desire slipped out of his mouth as he stared longingly into her.

Nami stepped forward with a light sway of her hips as she pushed herself from the tub’s edge. They positioned themselves in front of him, surely not intentionally, but the thought did cross his mind. In her hand was a bottle of some kind, and Robin sure took her sweet time to spread its contents all over Nami’s body. The way she moved her hands was almost hypnotic as she trailed her fingers in such a dexterous and artistic manner.

The thick, creamy and foaming substance was applied with great care and Robin made sure that he could see everything she would do. Her hands brushed over Nami’s back, slathering it sensually before moving over to her shoulders and arms. So far, nothing too enticing was going on, if you excluded the fact that two, very naked women was in front of him. But, as she continued, her hands began to explore the front.

Robin let her limbs travel along the lines of her soft muscles and squeezed a very select few to entice her friend into releasing a couple of cute moans. Her arms were now wrapped around her waist as they kneaded her abdomen. Her breasts pressed against her back as she moved closer to Nami. Then, her hands began to slide upwards, excruciatingly slow. After a brief, breathless moment, Robin now cupped each breast of their beloved, orange navigator.

Robin let a sly grin widen across her face as she peered back to Chopper, licking her lips as she did. Then, taking both her friends by surprise, the archaeologist dug her fingers into the soft flesh and fondled to her heart’s content. Nami let out another set of moans, but this time they were a lot lewder than the ones before. She jerked slightly in her grasp as the sudden attack had come so unexpectedly.

“Aren’t we being a bit too playful today?” she chuckled and let her own hands reached back and downwards to find a pair of soft thighs to enjoy. In doing this, she unintentionally pushed her chest forward, making her appear like one of those sexy gravure models that Chopper had found in one of Franky’s magazines. “It’s been a while since I got to enjoy your delicate touch...” she said, clearly enjoying this sudden, adult attention.

Not even bothering with a reply, Robin pinched Nami’s nipples between her fingers and gave them a hearty twist. A loud, luscious gasp escaped her lips as the sharp pleasure made her crotch tingle so pleasantly. Her body was quivering, if only a little, as she desperately tried to keep her urges in check; she didn’t want to alarm the innocent doctor too much after all.

Watching the two go at it, Chopper wrapped his little hooves around the bulge on his towel and groaned silently to himself. Every little moment that passed seemed to bring them into an even more erogenous state. Robin seemed to continuously push the boundaries as to what should be acceptable and, with enough foreplay, began to slide her way between her friend’s legs.

At that point, where Robin’s hands delved downwards, slipping between those plump and delicious thighs, Chopper could no longer muster the strength to endure this hardship. He quickly darted up from his spot, clutching the towel and holding to close to his groin, and rushed out of the bath with such a surprising speed. The two ladies stared in awe as the little fuzzy ball shot across the room and almost crashed right through the door as he tried to escape.

“Shit, you think we went too far?” Nami asked.

“Do not worry, I will see to it that he gets what he needs soon enough...” she replied and gently slipped a couple of fingers inside her friend. “But let us focus on you, for now...”

“Mmm, yes... “ Nami moaned and arched her back. “Just don’t be too rough with him, or you might end up breaking him too soon... much like you did with Franky...”

“Fufu... I will make to keep him whole...” she paused momentarily as she began to rub Nami’s pussy. “At least until you have had a taste...”


End file.
